The Real Folk Blues: New Age of the Bebop
by iheartchichiri
Summary: You are put in the place of Ami Spiegel, younger sister of Spike Spiegel. You have come to spend some time on the Bebop. What could happen when the the loose ends Spike left when he died come to haunt you?


For weeks not one word was uttered aboard the Bebop. This all changed when you arrived. You are a 16 year old girl with bright green eyes that sparkle, and short blue hair. Your sitting in your room and you look around. This room used to be so plain when Spike lived here. You miss him alot. Even though you hadn't seen him in along time, he was still your brother. Your name is Ami Spiegel. When Jet invited you to stay on the Bebop with them for a while, you were hesitant at first. You had known Jet only a little shorter of the amount of time Spike knew him. He loved having you around, especially now. You believe that is because you remind him of Spike, even though your personality is entirely different. At least that's what you choose to believe. Jet says you two are "two peas in a pod" but Spike seemed way more laid back then you are. Even though lately, the happiness had faded from your face. Your parents passed away when you were 5 years old. Spike, being old enough to care for you, kept you at his side. Then when he ran into trouble with the Syndicate, he left you with your Aunt Harumi. You cried when he left you, and you kept crying until he came to visit the first time. He was more like a father than a big brother. Now that Spike is gone, and you are old enough to travel, Aunt Harumi decided to let you travel with Jet, because she knew it would heal your heart somewhat and no harm would come to you with him around. You lay back on your bed. You close your eyes and focus on the darkness. The air still smells like him. You pick up his pillow and bury your face in it. You breath deep again and you can almost see his face in your mind, tricking you into believing that nothing happened at all. Again your eyes get hot with tears and you cry yourself to sleep.

Your eyes flicker open. You were awoken by something that was licking your arm. You roll over and scream. Ein jumps off your bed and runs out the door. You hear a loud thumping. Jet comes bolting down the hall with his big boots clomping under him. "What's wrong! What happened! Are you hurt! Do you need a doctor! Oh man your Aunt is gonna kill me!" You sigh and a smile breaks the solemn look on your face. You can't help it. Jet is standing in your doorway wearing a blue tshirt, boxer shorts, argyle socks up to his knees, and a pink lacy apron.(i hope he was cooking and he doesn't wear that all the time ) "What's so damn funny?" he uses his gruff voice and then looks sorry for doing so. "Look at what your wearing silly." He blushes and looks quite sheepish. "I'm okay. And i hope Faye doesn't see you like that. She'll never let you live it down." You can tell by the look on his face he knows you're right. "Okay...um...i gotta go...change. Come to the kitchen if you want breakfast, okay?" Then he shuts your door and bolts towards his room. You hear a crash and Faye laughing hysterically. You warned him. You walk over to the closet and the door moans as you push it open. Inside are a few empty hangers, a shoebox, and an old photo album. You take the album and the shoebox and set them on your bed. You open the box and paw through the things inside. Jet must've forgotten to put this box in storage with the others. You pulled a picture of a woman with blonde hair out of the box, this must be Julia. Spike told you about Julia once. You didn't know much about her besides what Spike told you and that she died right before Spike. You put in back in the box. There was also a box of band-aids, a camera, a pack of gum, a few book, a gun, and at the bottom was a picture of you framed in a pretty pink frame. It was covered by a journal. You wanted to give these things to Jet, but the other half of you wanted to keep them. You took the journal and put everything else back. After you put the box back in the closet, you sit down with the album in your lap. You open it. Tears fill your eyes as you flip through the page and pages of memories that had been lost in the back of your mind. Pictures of you and Spike together. The time when he brought you to the park and the time he took you to Earth. He took you many places, but the place you remember most was Ganymede, where you met Jet. Pictures of you and your parents with your mother holding you and Spike standing by her side, grinning. As you progress towards the back of the album, the pictures become more recent. There are pictures of him and Julia. Finally you come to the pictures of him on the Bebop with Faye, Ed, Jet, and Ein. You smile at a picture of him sleeping on the couch. You here Jet's footsteps again. You shove the album and journal under your mattress. You'll have to read the journal later.

You hear a knock and the door opens. "Are you coming, Ami? Breakfast is getting cold." He looks at you like he knows that you have been up to something. "Yeah i'm coming. I'll be right there in a sec. " He seems satisfied with your answer, turns, and starts walking towards the kitchen talking to himself as he walks. You look around to make sure everything is in place. You see all you bags against the far wall and remember you still haven't put them away. You shut the door behind you and shuffle towards the kitchen. When you get closer you hear arguing. You walk in to the kitchen to see Faye holding Ed upside down by the ankles. "Give me back the kayu or I'm going to launch you out into space in your own personal pod!" Jet snatches Ed from Faye. "Leave Ed alone, you've already had three bowls Faye." "SO WHAT! This is the first time we have had food in months, especially since we are down a third of our profits because Spike got himself killed. What an idiot!" Then she got up and stormed off after stealing 3 onigiri from Ed's plate. She shoots an evil look at you. "Ami, don't mind Faye. She misses Spike more than she wants us to think. Come on and eat something, you haven't eaten in days." You realize he's right and how hungry you really are. You sit down in the seat next to Faye's abandoned seat. Jet takes your plate and puts onigiri, yakisoba, kayu on your plate. Then he gave you a bowl of miso soup. You eat it faster than would be considered lady-like. After you had topped it all off and drank a glass of apple juice(yummy) you look up and see Jet and Ed staring at you.

"Jet do you want help doing dishes." You think this is a good thing to ask on account of Jet is picking up dishes and grumbling. Jet's eyes get wide and he looks like he's just seen a ghost. "Nobody has helped me with dishes...um...ever. But sure I'd love help. You pick up some dishes and follow Jet into the kitchen. He puts the dishes in the sink and hands you a towel. "You can dry." You nod and take it. "Ami, I've been meaning to talk to you. I know that you've been crying alot and been thinking about Spike, but try to be happier. Spike loved you alot, he wouldn't want you to be weepy all the time. So cheer up. I can finish these why don't you go put your stuff in the closet." You set the towel down and grab jet around his chest. You rest your head against his back. He turns around and hugs you back. "It'll be ok Ami." Jet takes you back to your room. He doesn't say anything until you get there. "You should go talk to Ed after you get unpacked. She maybe a little...erm...or alot wierd but she's a lot nicer than Faye." After he shuts your door, your eyes are drawn to the mattress on your bed where you hid the journal...


End file.
